powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope"
Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' A limo parks underneath a freeway of crossroads from above. A heavy man wearing a buisness suit gets out and buries a tin box in the gravel and dirt. Then a man dressed in black suddenly appears behind him. “Mr. Pendleton, I presume,” he says with a Scottish accept, and introduces himself as Crowley. Mr. Pendleton quickly establishes that he was previously negotiating with a very attractive young lady, a fact very important to him because the lady said their deal needed to be sealed with a kiss. That’s right, Crowley says, but since he’s such a big fish, he gets the honor of sealing the deal with him personally. Crowley draws near as Pendleton stutters refusals. Crowley says, fine; he can cling to his homophobia and forego the complete bailout he needs to remedy his bank's “ridiculous incompetence.” Mr. Pendleton writhes as Crowley counts down his fading opportunity to comply. He finally gives in, and they connect. Meanwhile from a distance, Castiel has been stealthily watching the deal go down from nearby and reports to Hunter via cellphone that he’s “got him.” The Winchesters have learned, thanks to Chuck's knowledge from the visions he's been getting, that Crowley may be in possession of the Colt gun. It turns out that Meg may have made a deal with Crowley to bring her back to the surface if she aqcuires the Colt (which she managed to do so earlier in the chapter). Castiel continues to follow him, where it leads him to a huge mansion. But is prevented from entering his compound because it’s protected by Enochian warding magic. Hunter thanks him for the intel and tells him that they will take it from there. It’s evening at Crowley’s compound and a seductively clad Jo approaches the entrance gate and requests help for her disabled car on the intercom. Two henchmen types respond, and one of them is immediately brash toward her. When she pretends to have second thoughts about needing their help and turns to go, his eyes turn black as he grabs her and snarls at her to get inside. She snaps his grabby arm and flattens him, and Hunter appears and takes care of him and the second guy with the knife. Kurt arrives and they set to move inside. Crowley is inside the mansion having a drink and watching Nazi propaganda reels when suddenly the electricity goes out. He flashes a knowing smile and walks out of his main room to find Sam and Dean in the hallway, weapons ready. Kurt: It's Crowley, right? Crowley: So, the Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough. Kurt is holding Ruby's knife and Hunter a blaster. Crowley steps forward, stopping when he sees his rug is rumpled. He looks underneath; a devil's trap has been drawn on the bottom of the rug. Crowley: Do you have any idea how much this rug cost? Then two men get a hold on Hunter and Kurt from behind. Crowley then holds up the Colt. Crowley: This is it, right? Crowley looks and admires the Colt and says: This is what it's all about. Crowley aims the gun at Hunter, then adjusts his aim and shoots the demon that’s restraining Hunter right between the eyes, then does the same to the one holding Kurt. They drop dead. Leaving the boys stunned. Crowley: We need to talk. Privately. Crowley leads Hunter and Kurt into another room in his house. Hunter: What the hell is this? Crowley: Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing? Crowley waves a hand; the door slams shut behind the boys. Crowley: There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you. Kurt: 'You' told us? Crowley: Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine. Hunter: And why? Why have Chuck know anything about the Colt? Crowley aims the Colt at Hunter again. Crowley: I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face. Kurt: Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead? Crowley: It's called— Crowley puts the gun down on his table. Crowley continues: Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons— Hunter: No, you're the functioning...morons... Crowley: Anyway, Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us? Kurt: But he created you. Crowley: To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind...we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the Devil? Yeh? Crowley holds out the Colt, handle first. Hunter and Kurt glance at each other. Crowley wiggles the gun. Kurt hesitantly reaches out to take it. Kurt: Great. Crowley: Great! Kurt: You wouldn't happen to know where the Devil is, by chance, would you? Crowley: Let me see, uh, Thursday, the birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri. Kurt glances at Hunter and nods. Kurt: Great. Kurt then puts the Colt between Crowley's eyes and pulls the trigger. It clicks. Nothing happens. Kurt stares, surprised; Crowley stares back, impassive. Crowley: .....oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition. Crowley goes into his desk. Hunter: Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the Devil and lose? Crowley: Well, number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T MISS, OKAY! MORONS! Crowley throws something at Hunter, who catches and opens it; it's bullets for the Colt. Hunter and Kurt looks up; Crowley has disappeared. Back at Bobby's place, Castiel and and Ellen are in the kitchen engaged in a drinking competition as Jo looks on, and Hunter and Kurt are in the living room discussing their encounter with Crowley. Kurt figures it has to be a trap. Hunter smiles and expresses his approval that Kurt is finally having trust issues with a demon, and they share a light-hearted toast. Hunter’s not sure that it is a trap, though, because his research has found Revelation omens all about Carthage. Plus, over a dozen people have gone missing from there within the past week. So, he thinks that even if it is a trap they still have to go for it because it looks like Lucifer might be there. Kurt concurs, but Hunter goes on to say that Kurt shouldn’t go; the risk is too big that something could go terribly wrong for them. He reasons that if it’s just Hunter and Lucifer crushes him and wins this battle, they’ve only lost a game piece. But if Kurt is there, Lucifer ends up with his vessel, hand-delivered. Kurt shuts him down immediately, pointing out that they should have learned by now that if they are going to do this, they’re going to do it together. Hunter says okay, but ends the discussion reiterating that "it’s a stupid friggin’ idea" for Kurt to go. He looks past Kurt and fixes his eyes upon Jo, who’s standing in the kitchen, not facing him. “Boy, talk about stupid ideas,” says Kurt. Hunter goes into the kitchen and attempts to use his "last-night-on-earth speech" on Jo. Though she calls him on it, she doesn’t completely shut him down. They almost kiss, but then she stops and laughingly declares that if it is their last night on earth, she’s going to spend it with her self-respect intact. Bobby calls everyone in so that he can shoot a group photo. Everyone grumbles a little but he insists, as he’s "gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Castiel echoes Bobby’s sentiment: Tomorrow, they hunt the Devil; this is their last night on Earth. The following day, the team arrives in Carthage, it appears to be empty and no one is able to morph. Castiel points out that Lucifer may have found a way to disable their morphers, preventing them to morph as Ranger. Hunter and Kurt decides to go off to make contact with law enforcement and leave Castiel and the Harvelles to look for townspeople. All of a sudden Castiel looks around cautious; the street is deserted except for the three of them. Ellen: What is it, Cas? Castiel: This town's not empty. From Castiel's point of view, the town is filled with dozens of elderly men in black suits, all standing still, attention fixed on something in the distance. Castiel: Reapers. Ellen: Reapers? As in more than one? Castiel: They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here. Castiel walks off, pausing to look at the nearest reaper, who ignores him. Jo and Ellen look at each other. Castiel's attention is caught by a Reaper inside a building who turns away from the window, the first of the dozens to show any signs of movement. Castiel appears inside the building at that window. He comes down a dark corridor and enters a room. ???: Hello, brother. White light then flashes. Jo and Elllen are back in their car. They come to a stop next to Hunter and Kurt. Hunter: Station's empty. Jo: So's everything else. Ellen: Have you seen Cas? Kurt: What? Thought he was with you. Ellen: Nope. He went after the reapers. Hunter: Reapers? Kurt: He saw reapers? Where? Jo: Well, kind of everywhere. Hunter and Kurt look at each other concerned. Then shows a dark room, lit mostly by firelight. Castiel is standing in the center of a ring of fire, turning out to be holy fire. He notices the other person in the room with him. Castiel: Lucifer. Lucifer: So I take it you're here with the Rangers. Castiel: I came alone. Lucifer: "Loyalty". Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel stares at Lucifer and continues: Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile. Castiel: Um, that's correct. Lucifer: What was that like? Castiel: Um, slow. Confining. Lucifer: What a peculiar thing you are. Castiel immediately recognizes that there is something wrong with Lucifer’s current vessel. A closeup of his face shows to be severe burns on his skin. Castiel: What's wrong with your vessel? Lucifer: Oh, yes. Um. Nick here is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so— Castiel: You— Castiel steps forward, apparently intending to get in Lucifer's face, but stops short; the fire is separating them. Castiel: You are not taking Kurt Mendoza. I won't let you. Lucifer: Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels Castiel: You really have to ask? Lucifer: I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine? Castiel looks to the side and straight back at Lucifer and says: I'll die first. Lucifer: I suppose you will. Lucifer walks away. Hunter, Kurt, Ellen and Jo are walking, shotguns in hands and looking around the street. Hunter: Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve. Kurt: You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him? Hunter: I don't know what else to think. Then someone goes up behind them and says: There you are! Everyone turns to face the person behind them and it's Meg. Hunter: Meg! Meg: Shouldn't have come here, boys. Kurt: Hell, I could say the same thing for you. Kurt aims the Colt at Meg. Meg: Didn't come here alone, Kurt. Something splashes in a puddle near Meg; the sounds of dogs growling and barking. Kurt: Hellhounds. Meg: Yeah, Kurt. Your favorite! The hellhounds unveil themselves revealing to have some sort of camoflouge ability now. Meg continues: Come on, boys. My father wants to see you. Hunter: I think we'll pass, thanks. Meg: Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard. Kurt looks back; Hunter nods. Kurt: When have you known us to ever make anything easy? Meg shakes her head. Kurt shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg, killing one of them. Kurt: Run! They take off, as Meg laughs. A hellhound then pins Hunter to the ground. Jo looks back. Jo: Hunter:! Hunter: Jo, stay back! Jo fires her shotgun in Kurt's direction. Jo keeps firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back. Another gets her from the side. Kurt and Ellen start running back towards Jo and Hunter. Ellen: No! The hellhound shreds Jo's side. Kurt and Ellen start firing. Hunter carries Jo up and runs past Kurt and Ellen, who turn to follow. Hunter heads for a hardware store nearby, Ellen goes ahead to open the door, and Kurt stays back to keep shooting. In the hardware store, Hunter and Kurt frantically secure the doors with chains and barricades every window and doors inside, as the hellhounds keep pounding to make their way in. Ellen tries to aid Jo but as she takes Jo's hand away from the injury; it spurts out alot of blood. Hunter and Kurt stare and Ellen looks over her shoulder at them, horrified. Kurt and Ellen have patched up Jo's injury for now, but is still bleeding out through the bandages. Kurt goes over to Hunter, who is fiddling with a radio. Hunter: How's she holding up? A long pause and Kurt sighs. Hunter: Dammit. How about our borders? Kurt: Barricades are holding up. Hunter: Alright, safe for now. Kurt: Safe? We're trapped like rats in here. Hunter: Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Kurt. We gotta take it, no matter what. Another long pause and Hunter manages to make the radio working. Hunter: Here we go. Kurt hands the Colt to Hunter as Kurt goes over to aid Jo. Bobby is trying to make contact to the boys, getting worried, then a static from the next room. Bobby wheels over and moves a book off a CB radio. Hunter on radio: K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in. Bobby picks up the mouthpiece. Bobby: K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead. Hunter: Bobby, it's Hunter. We got a problem. Bobby sighs and looks heavenward. Bobby: It's okay, son. That's why I'm here. Is everyone alright? Hunter: No. It's—it's—it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad. Bobby: Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next. Hunter about to tear up: Bobby, I don't think she's— He breaks off. Bobby: I said, what do we do next, Hunter? Hunter leans his head on his hand for a moment and gets his grip back together and continues: Right. Okay, right. Bobby: Now, tell me what you got. Hunter informs Bobby everything that has happened and moments later... Bobby: Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers? Hunter: I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter? Bobby: Devil's in the details, Hunter. Ellen taps Hunter on the shoulder to speak with Bobby. Ellen: Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more. Bobby: I don't like the sound of that. Hunter: Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what—wh—what does that sound like? Bobby: It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. Bobby turns pages in his book to one marked with a Post-it that reads "Seventh Seal". Bobby continues: I think he's planning to unleash Death. Hunter: You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing? Bobby: As in THE Death, the Horseman. The pale rider in the flesh. Hunter: Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, Kurt and I have died several times ourselves. Bobby: Not this guy. This is—this is the "Angel of Death". Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. Bobby then realizes something and continues: That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show. Hunter: Then that means, when the Horseman Death shows, he'll have one of the cage keys to Lucifer on him. You have any other good news? Bobby: In a manner of speaking... Bobby closes the book—it is, unsurprisingly, a large leather-bound Holy Bible—and turns to another one that's already open to a page headed "The Battle of Carthage". Bobby: I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the Devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. It is said "The Angel of Death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage." Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the "Battle of Hellhole." Hunter: Where'd the massacre go down? Bobby: On the land of Wallace Jasper's farm. Meanwhile, Castiel is still in the ring of fire and Lucifer is still watching him. Meg enters the room and glances on Cas, smiling, knowing that he's trap, then reports to Lucifer: Meg: I got the Rangers pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them? Lucifer: Leave them alone. Meg: I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we— Lucifer: Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason. Lucifer strokes Meg's face. Castiel looks around and sees a pipe bolted to the wall. Lucifer: Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind? At the hardware store, Hunter points out that the actual Horseman: Death will appear and this could be their shot on obtaining one of the keys to Lucifer's cage. But Kurt points out that "jumping the Devil AND the Angel of Death" won't be such an easy task. How they'd be killed on site if they get anywhere near Death. And says they must set their goals on saving Jo's life first. As Jo overhears Hunter and Kurt trying to make plans to get her and Ellen past the hellhounds and out of town, and then somehow make it back to the abandoned farm where the ritual takes place, by midnight to use the Colt on the Devil. She interrupts them. Jo: Stop. Guys, stop. Ellen looks between the boys and Jo. Jo: Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please? They walk over to be on Jo's side. Jo: I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here. Hunter and Kurt look at each other and at Jo. Jo: Number one, I'm not going anywhere. Ellen: Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that. Jo: Ell. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need. Kurt: Everything we need? Jo: To build a bomb, Kurt. Hunter: No. Jo. Jo: You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Hunter. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. Ellen begins to shed tears. Jo continues: We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway. Ellen: No, I—I won't let you. Jo: This is why we're here, right? Ellen shakes her head, crying. Jo: If I can get us a shot on the Devil—Hunter, we have to take it. Ellen: No! Ellen looks up at Hunter. Ellen: That's not— Jo: Ell. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it? Jo gives a hopeful smile at her sister as Ellen is about to sob but holds back her tears. Ellen: You heard her. Get to work. Hunter and Kurt grab the materials and assemble the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt for shrapnel. Night has fallen. Kurt takes Jo's hand for a minute while Hunter strings the wire to the button Jo will hold. Hunter: Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later. Jo: Make it later. Hunter puts the button on Jo's hand and holds on. Jo begins crying. Hunter kisses her once on the forehead. Then she goes in to kiss Hunter on the lips and leans their heads together for a moment before getting up. Ellen comes back to sit by Jo. They watch each other for a moment and Ellen smiles. Jo: Ell, no! Ellen: Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right....this is important. Jo nods as she sheds tears. Ellen: But I will not leave you here alone. Kurt: Ellen— Ellen: Get going now, boys. Hunter: Ellen, please— Ellen: I said go. Kurt looks at Hunter. They both start to walk away. Ellen: And Hunter? Hunter looks back. Ellen: Kick it in the ass. Don't miss. Hunter nods. He and Kurt head for their exit. Ellen unchains the doors, removes all the barricades, opens the propane tanks, and sits back down with Jo, hugging her. Ellen: I will always love you, baby. The hellhounds are audible again. Ellen looks back at Jo, who's no have her eyes closed. Ellen: Hon? She looks down on her sister, realizing she has passed on. Ellen: No, Joanna— Ellen sobs. Ellen: It's okay, it's okay. Ellen kisses Jo on the head. Ellen: That's my good girl. The doors burst open. Ellen looks straight in front as two hellhounds slam into the open doors. While Hunter and Kurt has escaped through the roof and goes down throught the fire escape as they hurry down the alley. A hellhound snarls and blows on the side of Ellen. She holds Jo's finger against the button and forces a grin. Ellen: You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch! A click, then detonates. The hardware store explodes. Having just barely cleared the blast zone, the boys turn and witness the inferno. Saddened to have lost Ellen and Jo, they get their grip back together then runs off to head to their destination. Later, it is almost midnight, Hunter and Kurt sneak through bushes. Dozens of men stand in the field, motionless, while Lucifer is shoveling into a hole. Hunter: Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople. Kurt: Okay. Hunter: Okay? They look on what's going on. Kurt: Last words? Hunter looks at Kurt for a moment. Hunter: Nah, I think I'm good. Kurt nods and says: Yeah, me too. Hunter: Here goes nothing. Lucifer continues is filling a hole. Kurt: Hey! Kurt defiantly confronts Lucifer, walking passed the motionless crowd, readying a shotgun. Lucifer turns, dropping the shovel. Kurt: You wanted to see me? Lucifer: Oh, Kurt, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you..not really. Lucifer gives off a sinister grin. Then out of nowhere Hunter appears on his side. Hunter: Yeah? Well, this'll hurt you. Hunter points the Colt at Lucifer, point-blank to the forehead. And clicks it. Hunter: So suck it! Hunter fires, Lucifer's head rebounds as the bullet strikes him at point blank range and then collapses, dead. None of the people in the crowd do anything. Hunter and Kurt watch the corpse for a minute. Kurt gives a confident look at Hunter that they've finally killed Lucifer, then....Lucifer gasps deeply and shifts position. Lucifer: Oowww! Lucifer sighs then gets back up. Hunter and Kurt are shocked. Lucifer with a burned hole between his eyes, from the shot of the Colt. Angered and frustrated and says to Hunter: Where did you get that!? Lucifer swats Hunter sending him flying and hitting a tree, knocking him out. Kurt watches as Hunter is out cold and turns back to Lucifer. Lucifer heals from his gunshot wound and says: Now...where were we? Kurt is frozen, stunned from what just transpired. Lucifer: Don't feel too bad, Kurt. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. Kurt in disbelief. Lucifer: Oh, you didn't know? Well, too bad. Good try though. But I'll get right with you in a minute, I'm almost done. Lucifer picks up the shovel and continues picking up dirt. Kurt hurries over to Hunter, checking his pulse. Lucifer stops and leans on the shovel. Lucifer: You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? Kurt stands up. Lucifer continues: End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right? Kurt: It's never gonna happen! Lucifer goes back to filling his hole. Lucifer: Oh, I don't know, Kurt. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. In less than a month. And I think....it'll happen....in Detroit. Kurt: You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself. You understand me!? I'm going to rip.....YOUR HEART OUT! Lucifer: That's good, Kurt. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. Lucifer winks at Kurt and says: I'm gonna need it. Kurt visibly calms. He looks around at the motionless crowd. Kurt: What did you do? What did you do to this town? Lucifer: Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man. Kurt: And the rest of them? Lucifer pauses. Lucifer: (points at the pile of dirt he's building) In there. Kurt horrified. Lucifer: I know, it's awful, but these Horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Kurt. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand. Kurt: What's that supposed to mean? Lucifer drops the shovel in anger. Lucifer: I was a son, a brother, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Kurt begins to recollect memories him and Hunter arguing the time he was with Ruby. Lucifer continues: Tell me something, Kurt. Any of this sound familiar? Kurt tries to fade away those painful memories. Lucifer continues: Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would. Kurt rushes back to Hunter. Lucifer turns to finish his hole and chants in an unknown language, then turns to his demons. Lucifer: Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls— Hunter begins to gain consiousness. Demons: We offer up our lives, blood, souls— Lucifer: To complete this tribute. Demons: To complete this tribute. And one by one the demons flash gold and fall over, dead. Hunter and Kurt stares at him, shocked. Lucifer then looks over at him. Lucifer: What? Lucifer glaring at the corpses and says: They're just demons. Back in the ring of holy fire, Castiel is now concentrating on loosening a bolt from the overhead pipe while Meg floats around and taunts him. Meg: We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over Heaven. We're going to Heaven, Clarence! Castiel: Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley. Meg: You don't know Crowley. Castiel: He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all. Meg: You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. But mine—mine walks the earth. Castiel then gets the bolt loose and pulls the pipe free of the wall. It slams Meg through the fire into Castiel's arms. Castiel presses his palm to Meg's forehead, trying to smite her but nothing happens. Meg laughs. Meg: You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap? Castiel: I can do this. Castiel leans closer to Meg as she thinks he's about to kiss her, she pucks her lips but then Castiel throws her down across the fire. She screams. He walks out across her back, escaping. Meanwhile, Lucifer focuses his power at the mass grave he's put up. The ground quakes as Lucifer stands with arms outstretched. Castiel then appears next to Hunter and Kurt and holds a finger to his lips to stay quiet. Lucifer turns around and all three are gone. He grins then walks forward, as something massive emerges from the gravesite, Lucifer keeping up his grin and in a sing-song voice says: ”Ooh, hellooo, Death.” Back at Bobby’s place, the television is blaring news reports of a storm system that is devastating several cities across the country, and earthquakes suddenly occuring in the west, a staggering loss of life and property is predicted. Hunter and Kurt stand next to Bobby in front of his fireplace as he stares a long time at the photo he made everyone pose for the night before they went to Carthage, and then he tosses it on the fire. Before the screen fades to black, the camera zooms in on Jo's face as Hunter saddly watches it burn. The following morning, Kurt wakes to see Hunter not around Bobby's and has went off somewhere. Kurt contacts Hunter and answers, asking where he ran off to, Hunter simply tells him that he needs a few days to himself and that he can't afford to be around him and everyone else that's close to him. Pointing out that he's tired of losing people that he loves. But Kurt hopes that he’s not planning to do something stupid, as in “Michael stupid.” Kurt's fear is realized, when Hunter hangs up. Kurt tries to get a contact on Hunter but doesn't answer. Hunter pulls up to a driveway in front of a house where he knocks on the front door and a woman answers to him as he greets her as Lisa. Turning out to be a woman he met when Hunter was left alone after Kurt was sent to Hell a year ago, she is surprised to see him and asks if he’s okay; he somewhat awkwardly tells her that even though he accepts his life and has no illusions about how it will likely turn out, he just wanted her to know that whenever he imagines himself happy, it’s with her and her son Jacob. Lisa says she wants that, too, and tries to get him to go inside and talk, protesting that he can’t just stop by and drop a bombshell like that, and leave. He tells her he’s sorry, but he can’t stay. He decides to warn her that in the next few weeks, things are going to get worse than bad. Confused, she begs him not to do whatever it is he’s thinking of doing, but he says he has to. He kisses a tearful Lisa goodbye and leaves. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse